


Naruto - Aura of an Alpha

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Grimm Naruto, Harem, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Tsundere, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Being dumped into the forest of death, Naruto stumbles upon a den of a special type of wolf. He will become the leader of the pack and have his morals twisted into that of an Alpha. Better summary inside. OOC Naruto, Semblance Naruto, Harem, Grimm Naruto, Alternate Reality, Dimension Travel, Bloodline Naruto, Alive Kushina, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Mass Harem





	1. Prologue

Naruto – Aura of an Alpha

Summary – Winding up lost in the Forest of Death at the age of 7, he stumbles upon a den of a very rare species of wolves, however soon he becomes the leader and come to bond with them. He grows up with the wolf den and doesn't return into Konoha's walls until he is 15. Due to him growing up and going through the ranks in the wolf den he has quite the attractive Aura of an Alpha, and it attracts several women who want to know and love him.

Tags – OOC Naruto, Alpha Naruto, RWBY Crossover, Dimension Travel, Kushina Alive, Harem. Strong Naruto, Neutral Naruto, New Bloodline. Author Universe, Alternate Reality/Universe, Feral Naruto, Grimm Alpha Naruto, Grimm Transformation, Massive Harem, White Haired Naruto, Semblance Naruto

A/N - Because Naruto has had a poor early life in the Orphanage and on the streets and had to survive on his own, and because he grew up in a pack mentality his morals are skewed and a bit off. He has the mentality to protect those weaker then him, but when he feels threatened by another male he will try and overthrow him and becomes very protective of females who have his interest.

Note – Kushina survived the childbirth and Kyuubi attack but was in a coma with a little of Kyuubi's chakra being seeped back into her body when the claw struck, thus put her in a coma with it merging back into her normal chakra and having it repair itself and all the damage done to her body. However, when she woke up was when Naruto was 5 and saw him as a demon, then it all changed once he disappeared. Now she will do anything to get her son back

This Harem will contain older women and people around the same age as Naruto.

Crossover – Naruto x RWBY

Harem Limit – Some relationships will form quickly, others slowly. Like in the RWBY carving into history, there will be at least with a few mature women, or MILF's as some people like to put them. I want some diversity in ages, not just everyone being in their teens.

There will be 2 separate Harems, one for each world, they may or may not be combined into one later.

This story is not meant to be taken super seriously.

This has no shape or way affect the God rule, because one the gods haven't done it and two was man *Wizard* made

Depending if people want it, Kushina might be in the Harem, or 'big-family' but will be treated a little harsh by the others and won't be trusted until she redeems herself.

A/N - The Uchiha massacre still happens and only Sasuke and Mikoto survive.

Warning – Some Characters will be showing up from RWBY, Let's say that Remnant is the distortion world of Naruto, that it being more advanced, and you can only travel through a very special object that can be found in both worlds.

DISCLAMIER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR RWBY

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello" Grimm/Kyuubi/Masked Naruto/Summon Talking  
'What to do?' Grimm/Kyuubi/Masked Naruto/Summon thinking  
"Hello" Human talking  
'Hello?' Human Thinking

Chapter 1

Some people say that you develop a certain mindset when you are young, and it can be influenced in the very first few years of childhood. That's how some people can become twisted in a way and their views of the world change.

7 years ago, an event occurred when a certain individual was born on October 10th, that was when the Kyuubi attacked the Village and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze sacrificed himself to seal the beast within a new born baby, due to the strain it will cause for a more developed person if it was sealed in them and destroy their chakra coils and kill them.

That young child was Naruto Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage's own son.

However, he didn't know how strong hate can be, even when shown the results of something catastrophic.

Many people after the event were left homeless, injured or alone due to their family being killed trying to stop the rampaging beast.

Young Naruto is no different, he grew up alone until he was five, then he was ecstatic when the Hokage brought him to the tower and in the room was a red-headed goddess in his opinion, which he accidently said out loud causing said red-head to look at him with a sneer.

The Hokage introduced the women as Kushina Uzumaki and his mother. He was so happy that he was crying tears of joy and went up to hug the women, however he was captured by her chakra chains and nearly killed, he was barely conscious when he heard her say that she is not the demon's mother.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, argued that she was his mother and told her that his name was Naruto Uzumaki, however Kushina was having none of that and promptly shouted at Naruto that him having whisker marks wasn't her child, but rather the Kyuubi taken over her child and that Hiruzen should let her kill the demon to avenge her Husband's and son's death. However, if you heard closely after that was said you could hear metaphorical glass breaking. They both turned to Naruto shaking with his bangs covering his eyes and tears streaming down his whiskered face. Kushina abruptly left the room not wanting to be in the same room as the demon.

The poor Sandaime Hokage had never seen Naruto look so... broken before, his crystal blue eyes that were filled with happiness and childlike curiosity... just vanished when he heard that, now they were duller then what they used to be and now, they were just filled with sadness and heartbreak.

It was a sad day for Naruto, he was devastated, he finally had a family, but his mother took it away and shattered his reality of finally living a happy life.

As the years went by Naruto made only a couple of friends, and they all happened to be girls, for some odd reason, he could never make any friends who were male.

He remembered when he was cornered by a small mob on his sixth birthday and was saved by a kunoichi who had purple hair that had the style of a pineapple and a Hebi mask, and the other women with long wavy black hair with an Oni mask. Of course, Naruto was grateful for this and when he saw them next was about a week later when he found them in a Dango shop on the main street, of course he didn't know who they were, but he remembered the hair they both had, and lo and behold it was the exact same hair colour and style, after sneaking inside and tapping the girl with the black hair on the shoulder and got their attention, they were rather surprised to see the same blonde gaki that they helped a while back, however they were most surprised to see that his eyes when he looked at them were full of happiness and showed his genuine smile to them that melted their heart. After hanging out with them he learned that their names were Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

The next female friends that he made were when he was seven, they were being bullied by a small group of boys that seemed older than them. One of the girls had pale lavender eyes and blue hair that was in hime-style, the other girl looked rather frail body wise and had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Of course, he stepped in after being compelled to, but he didn't know by what, and beat the bullies for picking on two 'pretty girls' which promptly made the two girls blush a bit. After he drove them away, they introduced themselves as Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama. They became quick friends, and the two females developed a liking towards the whiskered blonde.

However, that leads to now a few weeks later.

oWo

"Damn it, how far did they throw me this time?" Naruto asked himself after waking up covered in blood, and found himself in a familiar environment, but not the correct location, it seemed a bit... darker than what he remembered.

This was almost the daily life of Naruto Uzumaki... well he called himself Naruto only now anyway after slipping into the hospital and found his own birth record which was highly guarded in a separate room in the hospital than the others, he refused to call himself by that women's name after she basically disowned him. He vowed to himself that he will make a new clan, whether it be based in Konohagakure or another hidden village.

However, his musings were cut short when he found himself getting wet and found out that the sun had vanished, and dark clouds were looming above.

'Great. Time to find shelter, there's no way I know where I am in this part of the forest' He thought to himself. Not many people know this except for his friends that he made, but he was smart. Very smart for a kid his age, well who could blame him, basically living alone for seven years of your life can do that. The only reason why he could read and write were because of his Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage.

Even then he learned some of the fouler language from random shinobi or civilians he passed. When he said a bad word in front of Hebi-nee and Oni-nee, they were livid and nearly castrated the chunin who spoke those words near Naruto.

"Ah, there is a cave up a head, I will just be there until the storm passes." Naruto said to himself and began speeding his way to a cave mouth.

'phew, at least it's kinda warm in here' Naruto thought to himself when he set himself down on the cold cave floor with a stone supporting his back and neck a couple of meters inside the cave mouth. Feeling the exhaustion of the recent beating and the cold of the storm Naruto decided to try his best to sleep on the cold hard ground and wait for the storm to pass over.

oWo

Naruto had no idea how much time had passed since he fell asleep, but he was jolted awake by the sounds of what seems to be paws hitting the cave floor and barely audible growls that got louder and louder and seemingly getting closer to him.

As soon as Naruto opened his dull blue eyes, he was met with four paws with razor sharp claws on them, slowly bringing his line of sight up, Naruto was met with what looks like an absolute monster.

It looked like a wolf, but was a very dark shade of black, and had white fragments all over its wolf-like body, with patches of fur spiking up in random areas along with a long bushy tail. The most prominent feature on this creature, was the bone-like mask on its face that has a large crack going from under on eye to the side of its face, along gleaming red eyes that slightly glowed along with two black wolf ears coming from the top of either side of its head.

"AHH! Stay away!" Naruto shouted at the creature, he tried finding anything in a quick sweep of his surroundings but found nothing to defend himself with.

However, the strange wolf-like creature didn't heed his warning and kept creeping closer towards Naruto who started to get scared, he was taught of all the animals in the forest of death, but none of them matched this description.

Naruto saw that the beast was within biting distance of him as he was backed against a wall, the screwed his blue eyes shut to not meet death head on.

However, instead of feeling pain, he felt like he was hoisted in the air, he opened his eyes and saw that the beast had picked him up in its mouth and moved him, so it could get behind him and grab him by the collar of his torn orange jumpsuit.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Naruto questioned the beast; however, it only gave him a slight guttural growl that sounded deadly but was muffled by the fabric of his clothing, and continued walking deeper into the cave, where only Naruto can see that the red-eyes were full on glowing in the dark.

oWo

After being carried by the wolf-like creature for whoever knows how long. Naruto found himself dropped on his but by the time they entered a deeper part of the cave.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Naruto shouted out, not seeing the creature flinch a bit from the noise level. Naruto was right the room looked amazing, the top of the cave had a hole in it for the moonlight/sunlight to beam down into the room. As Naruto looked around he saw from the sunlight that it was a relatively spacious room with some beautiful red stones and green stones, however a couple of things caught his eye, one was the amount of gleaming red eyes he saw lurking in the shadows, with some being placed more higher than others. The other thing was what looked like to be a scroll on a large rock base, and some dark pelt fur that looked more rugged and worn than the others along with a skeleton of bones of what looks like human remains behind it.

Naruto gulped at the sight but cautiously made his way towards the scroll with many different sets of eyes drilled into his body from the animals. It was silent except for the small footsteps tapping on the ground and the sharp breathing coming from Naruto.

As he made his way up to the rock base and the scroll, he never noticed the creature that carried him into this hidden area was behind him. As Naruto touched the scroll, he found it to be dusty, like it hasn't been touched in a long time. As Naruto was about to pick up the scroll to further inspect it, he suddenly found a black leg in front of him curtesy of the creature, the creature then put its claw into a slot mark Naruto didn't see when he glimpsed over it. The creature then twisted his claw and a clinking noise was heard over the harsh silence.

The beast then motioned with its head for Naruto to pick up the scroll and check its contents.

When Naruto picked up the now, unlocked scroll, he instantly felt something dark coming off it, along with a sensation that felt like chakra, but felt more tamed and yet more complex.

As Naruto opened the scroll to read its contents he was instantly met with a strange mask thing popped up in, it looked like the ones the others had, but larger and with more red markings around the eyes and on the forehead part.

'For the leader maybe, maybe it was in here because the previous leader here is dead.' Naruto thought to himself about the difference in the markings each of the masks have.

Finally, he was able to read the contents of the scroll with relative ease.

To whoever reads this scroll.

If you are reading this scroll, then you managed to find yourself in a forbidden part of the cave either by yourself or by the creature who guards this cave.

If you have not been mauled to death yet, then the beowolves have chosen you to see if your worthy of being your pack leader no matter what your age and gender is. If you are of young age and you pass this test you will not be able to leave this place for some time and you have to learn how to lead a pack, like a leader and as a family.

Naruto stopped there to think of the consequences of doing this, like who would miss him the most. 'The only ones I can think of is Jiji, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-ji, Hebi-nee, Oni-nee, Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan. Other than that, no-one else probably.' Naruto thought to himself, happy at least some people care about him.

If your unfamiliar with these creatures, they are called Creatures of Grimm, or more specifically Beowolves, a species of wolves that come from a dimension like your own, except one with no ninja and more advanced with technology. People of this dimension have special abilities called Semblances, where one gains a certain trait when activated.

Naruto found this really interesting, if this was real of course, it was quite difficult to believe in, that there was a dimension that was more advanced, and someone had the ability to travel through them, like some kind of Kami. However, wanting to learn more about these creatures he continued reading the scroll.

In this dimension, if you are wondering, we have people who call themselves hunters and huntresses, or as some people call them the hope of humanity, who eliminate the threats of the Creatures of Grimm. Now before you get scared of the creatures surrounding you, these ones are special, they were transported here years ago, so they lived like any normal creature would without having the influences of others surrounding them. We did this because we want them to be protectors of humanity as well, not the enemy.

Naruto was glad that they weren't like those rogue ones from the different dimension, and he wanted to see if it was possible to be able to make these ones the protectors of humanity as well.

He continued reading after some giddy thoughts, finally being able to be a kid without having to watch his back from his tormentors.

Now, if you think you are worthy of being called a leader, and learning how to look after your pack, put on the mask that was with this scroll. If you pass you will be able to communicate with the Grimm, however, if you are to fail the mask will fry your brain and you will never be able to walk, talk or even be able to be classified as human again.

The only way you can pass this test is if you have experienced darkness, physically and mentally, but still possess hope that it will all change and that you can make a difference and have a will of stone that won't bend under any circumstances.

P.S, if you do pass this test, prepare to have your simplest of morals out the window and you will become extremely protective of those important to you, your morals will be changed to that as an Alpha of the pack and whatever energy you will have will be combined with Aura and the mentality of a wolf.

P.P.S, if you have passed, I wait for you to arrive in our dimension, you'll figure out how by your new comrades.

Sincerely,

Wizard O

As Naruto finished reading the scroll to himself, he set the scroll down and looked at the mask and picked it up carefully, as he was inspecting it, it looked rather big for his own head, but it also looked like it had the ability to conceal his identity along with protecting his face from projectiles. As he finished looking at the mask, he looked around the cave room, and saw that every beowolf came out of the shadows revealing some very young pups and some older and larger ones, all looking at him with looks of curiosity along with what looked to be hope in their red gleaming eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath in to calm his heart rate. 'I want to do this! I want to make a change in the world, no matter what! I will protect those precious to me and this pack!' Naruto thought with determination and he carefully slid the mask onto his face.

He was quite nervous that he thought he failed. Then he was hit with unimaginable pain struck Naruto, so badly that he collapsed to his knees and he was struggling to stay awake during the pain. His body was being encased by a black substance and black aura surrounding him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed out in pain, it felt like every bone in his body was breaking under the pressure and healing all over again. As the pain finally stopped and the blackish glow was gone, Naruto shakily stood up revealing that not only did the mask fit him perfectly now as in it didn't look like a skull of a wolf, but now it fit over the top of his nose, covered his forehead and went over the eyes and had horn like protrusions sticking out like bull-horns, his left eye is now a pupiless red eye, along with his right eye being his normal crystal blue. His skin was a bit paler and his sun-kissed blonde hair lightened up a bit, bordering snow white. Not only that his slightly malnourished figure had been swapped with a fit body with developing muscles for a kid his age, his height also shifted from a short 3'6 to a tall height of 4'5, with his clothes now not even able to support his new frame and ripped off, leaving Naruto now naked, however that quickly changed when he put on the pelt off fur that was just on the rock.

"Are you OK leader?" Naruto heard from a masculine and an old withered voice to the side of him, he turned his head and saw the creature beside him that unlocked the scroll.

"Yes, I am fine. Hey, aren't you the one that brought me here?" Naruto asked with his masked making a double layer like voice to him that even scared him a little, however he also noted that his voice sounded deeper, even without the double layering.

"Yes, I was. If you want to know my name it's Kze (1), that's what I get called here." The beowolf beside him said now known as Kze asked in a deep guttural voice, if anyone on the outside would have heard was just soft growl of concern

"I see. Thank you, my name is Naruto, what made you pick me and not just kill me, it would have been for the better." Naruto said in a depressed manor before the entirety of the Beowolves that were on the ground before him start to bark at him, wanting to cheer him up.

"I don't know, I was just drawn to you, maybe it was from your secondary source of power, however I could tell that you were upset by your general body language and the fact that you were muttering about 'stupid mother' or stupid villagers in your sleep" Kze said, however those statements made Naruto freeze in his tracks. They knew of his 'problem'

"Before you ask, yes we know of your little tenant, and before you ask no we do not hate you for it, I mean we can't because you're our leader know and our alpha." Kze said before he bowed his head along with the others following, with their heads touching the cold hard ground.

"Hehe. Thank you, I guess." Naruto said scratching the nape of his neck, something he did when embarrassed or when he was shy. The beowolves lifted their head up howling slightly from the praise they received.

"Is there anything you need before we start to train you and you learn to become a true alpha?" Kze asked. Knowing this was his last chance to get some clothes for a long time Naruto decided to get some clothes. He wanted to write a letter or note for his precious ones, but he had no pen, or paper.

"Yes, can one or two of you go get some clothes for me. If you know how to transform into a human form use that or just result in stealing, not like they would care because I'm the demon brat." Naruto spoke with slight venom towards the end.

"Hai! Alpha!" Naruto heard two feminine voices, one slightly more mature than the other one, when he looked up he saw one of the larger ones along with a smaller one on its back race off towards the mouth of the room before vanishing into the darkness.

"Ready Naruto to learn the ways of becoming an alpha and a leader, along with some combat skills with us and in the other dimension?" Kze asked in a firm tone. Naruto just chuckled which sounded sinister with the mask on, Naruto didn't need any words, just leapt up onto the rock and unleashed his own little howl, with the others following him.

oWo

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day, he went to Naruto's apartment to give him his monthly allowance, so he could buy his necessities if he was allowed in the store, but when he got their he found out that his apartment was broken in to and there were splotches of blood on the walls and floor.

"ANBU!" He shouted out seemingly to no-one, that was until four shadows blurred into existence in his room, all bowing on one knee towards him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" One ANBU asked in a feminine voice, along with purple hair and a neko mask asked.

"Get me Tsume Inuzuka along with her best trackers and Hiashi Hyuga and any Hyuga's that don't hate Naruto's guts, and get me Hebi and Oni!" Hiruzen commanded, he was met with nods from the four ANBU and they all left in leaf shunshins.

He didn't have to wait long when there were more shunshins appearing in his office blowing his paperwork everywhere making him have a tick mark appear on his forehead.

When the all the smoke cleared you saw Tsume Inuzuka along with her partner Kuromaru, another figure that looked like her but younger was her daughter Hana Inuzuka. The next figures were about 6 in numbers, they all had one trait in common, their pale eyes, these were the Hyugas, however there was another plume of smoke and it revealed two females that looked like they were in their teens along with Hana, these were Anko and Kurenai, and they didn't look pleased at all.

"Hokage-sama, why were we called here? I was in the middle of training my two daughters." Spoke a man with long, black hair (sometimes depicted as brown in the anime), and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. This man was Hiashi Hyuga.

"I'm afraid that Naruto is missing." Hiruzen stated, earning gasps of shock from the females of the little group

"Why is this Hokage-sama?!" Shouted a mature woman. Tsume has an animalistic look like that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Tsume and Hana both looked after Naruto when he was younger, it always broke their heart to see him alone at such a young age, even more when they heard what happened between him and his mother who he just met. They were livid at Kushina, so much so that they broke their friendship between the two. It also didn't help that Naruto somehow managed to capture the hearts of them both, he was always nice to them, and complimented them, whether he knew it or not.

"I don't know, I went to give him his monthly allowance, but when I got to his apartment it was damaged and broken into and there was blood everywhere. That's why I brought you here, to go find Naruto and bring him back. Please." Hiruzen said, not looking like the Hokage who survived all three wars, but a tired grandpa who is looking for his grandson.

He felt the killing intent spike from the four women in the room, each bordering high jonin level along with some growls from Tsume and Hana, they looked like they were ready to slaughter a handful of civilians, but they wanted to find Naruto first, then lash out at the stupid villagers.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They all chorused out and body-flickered in groups of four in order to search for Naruto.

When the Hokage was all alone in the office he learned back into his chair and released a sigh, with lone tears trailing down his wrinkled face.

'Oh Naruto, I hope you're ok.' Hiruzen thougt to himself sadly before looking towards a picture of Minato Namikaze, along with a pregnant Kushina Uzumaki, however the picture was cracked taking Kushina out of the equation.

'Oh Minato, I have failed you. If you were here and still alive, you would not be happy. Not with Kushina nor the villagers who cannot let go of their hate and animosity towards the fox.' Hiruzen thought to himself, going back to his paperwork that somehow doubled when he wasn't looking.

oWo

It has been a week since the Hokage sent multiple search teams to find the missing Naruto, however, they all came up empty handed, except when Tsume returned with a tattered part of Naruto's orange jumpsuit pant leg fabric. It was a tough time for him and the other girls searching for him.

Anko and Oni both drowned themselves in ANBU missions, only to be retired and made Jonins, but were suspended until further notice. Tsume and Hana were both missing the blonde knucklehead.

However enough is enough and the Sandaime Hokage called a council meeting and was about to lay down the law. He will show them why he was called the 'Kami no Shinobi' and 'The Professor'.

As he entered the room, he was greeted by various civilian councilors on his right, and on his left were the various clan heads of the village, ranging from the Uzumaki clan to the Yamanaka clan. However, there were two spots next to the big chair, those were taken by his two advisors, both elderly and one was male and the other was female.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting?" A middle-aged man with long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. This was Inoichi Yamanaka, clan head of the Yamanaka clan.

He was met with small shouts of agreement from the civilian side, with one nearly bursting everyone's ear-drums from the high pitch intensity.

However, everyone was surprised when the Hokage glared at the civilian side with his eyes turning from grandfatherly to dead, cold in an instant, it made most people in the room nearly buckle under the pressure form the amount of KI released.

"This has gone on for far too long, civilians. For too long has Naruto been ostracized from the village and kicked out, even going as far to abuse him. Because of you he is now missing and presumed dead. Our best trackers along with the best Hyuga trackers cannot find him!" Hiruzen shouted out along with adding his KI into the mix to prevent the civilian side from interrupting.

This was met with different reactions, for Hiashi he put his head down to prevent anyone from seeing tears coming from his eyes. He may be cold, but he wasn't a bastard and cared greatly for Naruto. He knew Hinata would be crushed by this. Tsume had to force back even more tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, even after a week it was still a hard topic for her to talk or hear about. From the Uchiha point of view (They were already slaughtered, with Mikoto surviving), the matriarch was sad, she had fd Naruto a couple of times when she found him on the streets looking for food, of course he didn't trust her straight away and was rather cautious of her, but that soon changed after multiple encounters with her.

However, the one that changed most over the years was Kushina herself. It was about five months after her first encounter with Naruto that she read the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, that was when she realized her mistake of calling her son a demon and practically disowned him.

She has been trying her hardest to talk to Naruto again but every time she got near him, he just either ignored her or went the opposite way and never spoke like mother and son should, rather very formally.

It broke her heart, considering her Uzumaki blood, they were very family orientated and she was disappointed in herself when she finally learnt about the truth of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

"It's as of today that the civilian side of the council is no-longer necessary! Leave now!" Hiruzen ordered, getting looks of happiness from the ninjas and the elders.

'About time. You old monkey. You have finally come back to your senses.' A man wrapped in bandages covering most of his face and one of his eyes and wearing a simple robe thought while gripping his cane. This man was Danzo Shimura, leader of ROOT. No-one could see him smirking due to him being in the shadows but still visible via outline.

However, cutting through the relative silence was a screeching feminine voice that made many wince from the pitch. "YOU CAN'T FO THAT TO US! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE!" This woman was one of the greedy and power-hungry civilians in the village, she had brown hair and had brown eyes and was also married to a very big merchant within the village, making her one of the wealthier citizens. However, most of the money was lost rebuilding everything after the Kyuubi attacked 7 years ago.

"It was not a question Miss Haruno. It was a statement, for too long have I been able to be bossed around, but that is all going to stop now. This is also a ninja village, civilians have no say in these matters! If I hear or see any celebrating about Naruto's disappearance I will publicly execute the offenders and leave some kids parentless! Leave now, all of you civilians" Hiruzen barked out spiking his KI even higher to get his point across, it worked with all of the civilian council leaving, either very pale or with some noticeable wet patches found on thier pants.

Sigh "Now that is over, you are all dismissed, there will be a funeral for Naruto held for those who want to come next Monday" Hiruzen said losing all his edge and making himself at least two decades more tired.

Everyone kept their heads down and proceeded to leave the council room to tell thier wives, sons or daughters about the funeral for Naruto. The last two in the room were the Hokage and Kushina, Kushina was about to say something to Hiruzen but he was having none of it and quickly left the room leaving Kushina all by herself.

"So-sochi please. Please don't be dead, I still haven't apologized for my actions!" Kushina finally let go of her tears and they were racing down her face, now that you had a better look at her, her hair once fiery red hair was a little more dull than usual and her bright purple eyes that held lots of mischief in them have turned dull and almost lifeless.

oWo

It has been three months since Naruto has been living with the Beowolves, learning how to hunt in a pack and learning how to lead the group, he hasn't done it alone though, most of the time he was helped by one of the elders Kze.

It took some getting used to being around wolves, but he quickly got a hang of it. He was always happy to listen to the history of what they have been able to do and what they have seen in this world and the other world, it was when he vowed to become the greatest leader of the Beowolves and help the Grimm become more understood and not always hunted, but that will take a lot of time and effort to bring it into the light.

When Naruto first began training he was classified in their terms as 'Leader in training', where he learnt from the elder wolves, however training was relatively slow due to Kze being the only elder alive at the time.

Naruto's training was easy for the first month, just learning the gist of everything about wolves and how they hunted be it alone or in a group. However, it got pretty embarrassing for Naruto when it came to 'heat' season which promptly led to Naruto learning the birds and bees for humans and for animals, even more so when Kze mentioned that Naruto will have to have multiple mates if he wants to start a new clan for himself and to keep this little tribe doing because in Grimm terms the females are attracted to power.

As Naruto finished up having one of his training sessions with one of the smaller Grimm pups, Naruto stood up properly revealing that his training has indeed made him work up a sweat, surprisingly. His hair has grown significantly longer going down to his upper back and has two bangs framing his face. His hair use to be a magnificent sun-kissed blonde but now it is snow white, his eyes are heterochromatic, with his left eye being pupiless red and his other still being his original blue.

When he got the two beowolves to get him some clothes, because due to his massive growth spurt from the change his old jumpsuit got completely demolished, and he really didn't want to be naked for god knows how long. So instead of being naked he now wore a simple black shirt that had three claw marks going down it from a training accident, he also wore some dark grey ANBU style pants along with being barefoot, he also had the hide of a previous leader, something that was always passed down leader to leader. However, the only thing that hasn't changed was that his whisker marks, but they have faded a bit, and could only be spotted at close range or if you squinted hard enough.

"Naruto." Naruto heard from behind him, when he turned around he was met with his mentor, Kze. Naruto and Kze are close as close could be, Kze was almost like a father figure to Naruto, well companion due to the difference in species.

"Yes, Kze what is it you need of me?" Naruto asked with his mask still in place, it was funny, Naruto use to hate the mask with a passion, but now he has grown rather fond of it. He remembered hunting and scaring a couple of chunin and genin with his mask so badly that they fainted.

"Tomorrow, we will start working on your senses by blindfolding you, you never know when you won't be able to rely on your sight." Kze replied with a strict tone as he saw Naruto about to argue with him about this, Naruto learned the hard way pf not to argue. He shuddered at the torment that happened for the next day.

Sigh "Alright, so what will I be doing while blindfolded to work on my other senses?" Naruto asked generally curious, however, he didn't like what he got as an answer.

"HAHAHA! We are going to put you through multiple fights back to back, however as each fight ends one of the others watching will continuously make noise to throw you off so you gotta guess to where your sparring partner will be, and if you hit the wrong beowolf, you will ahem be bitten in the rear end, and depending on how many times you mess up, the harder the bites will become!" Kze spoke with a demented gleam in his eye along with the other beowolves surrounding the two, to off put Naruto even further than he already was he started laughing like he saw the funniest thing ever, with the other beowolves adding thier own demented laughter into the mix.

Naruto could only gulp, he really hoped he could save his rear end and manage to get over the training as quickly as he could.

"Oh, and Naruto." Kze said after finishing his laughter getting Naruto's attention who started getting a foreboding feeling pit in his stomach. "I forgot to mention that you will not be able to move. So, you will be defending on your feet. Sneak attack training." Kze finished and he got another good laugh as he saw Naruto's body freeze up and saw his eyes bulging out of the mask.

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought glumly to himself and went to bed in his own little area to rest up for the torturous day tomorrow.

END CHAPTER

I hope that you guys will enjoy this story. Just to clarify, this is a crack fic so it's not meant to be taken super seriously.


	2. Introduction Arc END

Naruto – Aura of an Alpha

In this chapter there will be quite a few timeskips, some short and some long.

The first big time skip will be at the beginning of this chapter with Naruto jumping from Age 7 to him being age 13.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 2

Painful. Challenging. Rewarding.

Those are the three words that can describe Naruto's new life as a leader in training, or in this case a full-on leader, as he finally had enough strength to qualify as the leader of his pack.

However, it came at a heavy cost, the cost was for Naruto to be put through hell as a 'rite-of-passage' when he hit 12. He had to become half beowolf himself, because a fully human leader cannot become a leader of the pack.

When it first happened, Naruto was able to transform himself into an Alpha beowolf, he became covered in bone-like armor and spines. It has a more angular skull, larger teeth and sharp triangular ears. However, when he transformed back into his 'human form' he found out that he absorbed most of his tenant's chakra and merged it with his own, however due to the wolf being more dominant 'gene' wise he gained more wolf like features rather than becoming more fox like.

He was testing out how this transformation or 'bloodline' limit he called it, he found out that due to this massive change in his DNA that his speed was reduced in his transformed state, but his raw physical power went through the roof.

He also found it odd, with his senses that are powerful like a wolfs, that he could feel natures negative energy and it felt intoxicating for him, and it felt like it made him even stronger than before.

Wehn Naruto asked why he felt stronger when everything felt so negative, Kze just said that's how all Grimm feel when they are surrounded by negative emotions, they get stronger from fear and all negative emotions, however they always got weaker when everything is positive or has no aura. Kze also explained that because he still has humanity and a soul that he didn't feel this repercussion of being weaker when surrounded by aura or positive emotions. Basically, he is a Grimm-human hybrid.

However, because of this big power boost that Naruto has received didn't mean that he had to stop training, no due to him having more reserves and having both an aura and chakra, he had to receive even more harsh training.

For half a year he had to hunt, spar and practice his control both of aura and chakra blindfolded and had to rely on his other senses. It also helped him become one with his surroundings better when he meditated and let all thoughts go, he could sense the slightest of movement in both forms, due to seeing slight energy radiating around every object that had a heat signature.

Naruto had some of his beowolves, the sneakier ones to infiltrate the library of Konoha and the Uzumaki compound to steal scrolls of the history, jutsu's, medical scrolls and Fuinjutsu scrolls to help him improve on the basics.

When they arrived back he found that one of them that were ordered to infiltrate the Uzumaki compound came back severely injured from an attack from a seal that she couldn't see and failed to bring back some scrolls on Fuinjutsu, the young female beowolf begged Naruto to end her suffering, because even she knew she wouldn't survive the injuries. After some goodbyes and last words, Naruto decided to ask if there was a last wish that she wanted. She just replied, 'look after my mother for me', and Naruto gave her a brief pet behind the ears and humanely killed her quick and painlessly. However, for Naruto he felt like it was his fault in ordering her to take that mission, however, from the moral support from the young pup's mother saying that it was her choice to do this, and she died doing a mission for her alpha.

Naruto decided that he didn't want to see any more of his new family be injured or killed anymore, so he decided to train the young pups both male and females, even the more of the older wolves in having better speed and agility so they could make quicker escapes.

Another half a year passed with Naruto learning Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a special clone jutsu that split up his chakra evenly and when the clone 'died' everything that the clone learnt went straight back to Naruto, this was found out after he had one clone look learning medical jutsu when he accidently over charged his chakra and shocked himself so badly he just went poof. Naruto felt the weird sensation for a week.

For the six months he made his clones split up evenly with them trying thier hardest to get everything down pat, with some groups working on Tai, Nin and Genjutsu, while some others practiced chakra control and aura control, while others went off training a group of beowolves themselves. However, the original had to do the physical activities himself because the clones could only transfer muscle memory, not all the enhancements all the physical activity attributes.

oWo

Naruto over the past six years and three months has grown a lot, not only with his basically meat-only diet, but with his DNA change as well, he rocketed to 5'7 from 4'5, his hair is still white as snow along with it being down to his mid-back and some tied in a ponytail his bangs are still the same except now they go down to his chin and have a bit of a curl to them.

His heterochromatic eyes haven't changed that much under his mask, except for the blue eye to change to icy crystal blue with a slitted pupil. His whisker marks have vanished due to them being the less dominant under his new Wolf genetics he has, but in return from that he has 4 extremely long canines that can be seen when he smiles or when he opens his mouth and he has sand-paper like feeling to his tongue.

Due to his clothes being way to old and too short for him, he now goes bare-chested, however, that has a lot of attention from the female beowolves he often catches staring at him with an almost hungry and almost begging look in their eyes.

His torso has a lot of muscle on it from all the hunting and physical exercise he does, you can see his abs and the outline of them, his arms have thier bulk of muscles, his leg and calf muscles have thier fair share of bulk to them. He almost looks like a perfect ironman participant. From his navel you can see some of his seal showing, except well some of its broken off from when his DNA has overwritten half of his human DNA and replaced it with that of a wolf.

The only piece of clothing on Naruto was the fur coat that still somehow fits him and some worn black pants that use to fit him years ago, however they are no longer long pants, more like shorts that don't even go below his knees.

But, the most interesting thing spotted on Naruto's body is the bone like structure covering his collar bone down to his pectoral region, with its pristine white colouring meshing together with his relatively tanned skin.

"Naruto. It's time." A more feminine beowolf said from beside Naruto's half-lotus position.

As soon as Naruto heard that he just took a deep breath in then out, and stood up from his position, however he felt some of the female's eyes lingering on his body, so he decided to tease them a bit and flexed his arms making his muscles bulge a bit, snickering to himself when he basically heard whimpering coming from beside him.

"Alright, so where is this portal to the other world I have heard about?" Naruto asked as he has been hearing Kze mention this plenty of times before about travelling and stupid portals.

The beowolf somehow giggled at Naruto's expression of confusion. "Just follow me, I will take you there as Kze is ready to see you off" The female beowolf spoke out.

However, Naruto's small smile turned into an upset frown as he heard about Kze, he remembered hearing some rumors a couple of months ago that it was nearly Kze's time to move on to the next life. Of course, Kze spoke out about this to Naruto privately and Naruto didn't take it that well because Kze was always thier to help him in the cave and out hunting, he was like a father figure to Naruto.

The female beowolf noticed Naruto's silence and kept on walking along deeper into the cave into the more restricted area as Naruto called it because only the elder beowolves and Alpha's could come this deeper without having facing punishment.

As the small travel ended, Naruto found himself in a much deeper part of the cave that looked beautiful, the walls were like looking into crystals and the rock formations hanging from the ceiling and spiking up out of the ground were made of obsidian, a perfect contrast between light and dark.

As Naruto looked further on he saw a massive shimmering black and purple wave like patterns etched onto a black and white rock that looked like a diamond, except it was about 10 feet tall and had a width of about 4 feet wide. Standing a couple of feet in front of the strange rock though was a much more elderly looking Kze, with his red-eyes that use to shimmer with happiness and joy, well they were now duller and didn't have the shimmering effect to them, they just looked old and ready to pass on look to them.

"Naruto." Kze spoke out catching Naruto's wondering eyes to him, however Naruto had to suppress a flinch from seeing his father figure looking like this, even as Kze walked forward towards Naruto he could clearly see a limp in his step and was much slower than before.

"Yes? Kze." Naruto spoke out trying his hardest to not let tears be shown or trying his best to keep a blank face, but he just couldn't help but sadly smile at him.

"I know you have been looking forward to going to the other dimension for a while now, but what I haven't told you is that I don't have that much time left. But I want to stay in here, with my family for the last time. I'm sorry." Kze explained weakly, as he looked up to Naruto with his eyes still down he saw that he was crying from this information he was just given, even Zol (1) with him couldn't help but look down in sadness as her leader and one of the elders were going through.

"However, I do have one final gift to give you, I was hoping to give this to you for your 15th birthday, but it seems I made a mis-calculation with my own life, so I'm giving it you know as a final goodbye." Kze said through his tears, as he turned around and brought out a smaller version of the black and white stone behind them.

"This is the crystal that can teleport up to at least 20 people at a time between the dimensions, except you have to wait for it to recharge for one year before you can use it again. In the other dimension you will also find another one of these portals somewhere, so you can transport back again to this place." Kze spoke before starting to have a coughing fit and collapse on the ground

"Kze!" Both Naruto and Zol shouted before both crouching over him and helping him stand up again.

"Sorry Kid. Looks like my time is nearly up." Kze spoke out weakly through more coughing and harsh breathing

"Please, stay with me. Please. I don't want to lose my father figure. I love you Tou-san!" Naruto shouted out as he brought Kze's head closer to his and hugged him closely not wanting him to leave him alone again.

"I love you to, make me proud. And for goodness sake get some girls. Goodbye Musuko..." Kze spoke with a slight chuckle before his eyes lost thier light and they closed, never to be opened again.

"No! No! Tou-san!" Naruto's despair filled wails echoed all throughout the room and into the cave behind him, however the beowolfs recognized that they couldn't feel the life force of the elder anymore and raised thier heads up howling towards the moon shining overhead. Even Zol started howling up towards the ceiling of the cave.

Naruto didn't move from Kze's body, just sobbing through the pain and remembering all of the memories with both of them together, through all the training and all the punishments, even in the practice sparring matches.

Outside the cave, rain clouds formed overheard and it started to rain. Like the sky was also in pain with Naruto.

This was when four certain girls from Naruto's childhood all of a sudden to get an intense heartache for some reason, however to them it was a sign that Naruto was still alive and was a sign that he was in pain.

oWo

Naruto stayed like that for thirty minutes, not even crying as he run out of tears to shed, just hugging him for the final time. That was until two male beowolfs entered the room, Naruto could smell thier sadness reeking through them, but he could also tell that they were going to take Kze away and bury him in the center of the main room of the cave.

Naruto didn't even budge when they took Kze away from him, he just stared at him, until they crossed around the corner that was when Naruto's eyes seemed to darken behind his mask.

'I promise Tou-san, I will make you proud!'Naruto thought with a new flame of determination flowing through him, that was when Naruto left through the portal into the other world, not even bothering to stay any longer, just wanting to get stronger and make a his Tou-san proud.

END Chapter

Introduction Arc - END

(1) Zol – The mother of the female beowolf that asked Naruto to end her suffering after getting hurt by a seal that she couldn't see and was too injured to continue.

This part was so short because this is the final part of the Introduction Arc, the next chapters will be longer I promise.

So far for the Naruto Harem we have:

Kurenai, Anko, Hinata (Slightly OOC), Yakumo, Hana Inuzuka.

Let me know if you have certain people you want in the Harem, let me know. There will be two separate Harems for Naruto, one for his world and one for RWBY's world.


	3. Atlas Arc I

This is the beginning of Remant Arc, these chapters will be long so don't worry. Now instead of meeting Ruby/Yang first we will be in Atlas then travelling after spending some time with Wiess and Winter

So please save your time and don't flame about this or any future stories about them being Harem fics. I mean I know that they aren't practical and looked down upon in real life and I know that, but this is FanFICTION! Where you can make anything happen. And plus, Harem fics are my favorite pairings, I don't know why but they are.

All the flamers will make me feel bad and not want to continue writing anymore.

On a lighter note I should point out that Naruto is not strong... well yet and won't be for a while. He may have Kage Bunshins to help his training along, but he doesn't have experience in Combat at all. He can only use his senses for a better advantage and has no training in hand to hand combat nor does he have the skills to use a ranged weapon. He still needs to learn how to do that.

When he transforms into his Grimm form, the only way he fights is by using instincts only, he will learn as he uses it more.

So, no, Naruto is not super-powerful, he will be strong but not OP. He will also be smart, just not Genius smart, aint nobody want a Jimmy Neutron Naruto.

He will still be dense, but since he has Wolf instincts he will get the hints after some time, especially when females are nervous or have a funny smell to them.

I forgot to clarify, Naruto only knows 2 low level fuinjutsu seals, he knows a couple of D rank Jutsu's but he has stamina and aura/chakra for days. But he will be more of a Yang character, mostly relies on his Taijutsu.

Story Note – Since Weiss' and Winter's mother was like revealed in a painting in the later Volumes, I'm going to be introducing her. She will be reserved, shy and timid at times. She doesn't really like her husband but she loves her kids, well the girls more than Whitley.

Sorry about the rant, let's begin chapter 3

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 3 – Atlas Arc I

It's been a couple of months since Naruto dimension travelled.

He found out that Remnant is much more advanced than his own world. I mean guns, flying vehicles and transforming weapons that can do so much damage and different types of technology around. Even a new type of energy, all though Naruto couldn't really believe the name of the energy which is Dust.

I mean, he also found out that these people had their own Kami they worshipped. Where he is from its Kami but here its Oum.

After creating only two clones and disguising themselves as civilians with clothing to suit them, he made one go to the library and find out where they are, well say that they don't know where they are and get more information, making the lie of he has amnesia. While he made the other clone scout the area for any significant landmarks.

While he henged into a small eight-year-old kid that was wearing some rags for clothing and made himself look skinny and start pickpocketing. Something he found out he was good at... well he was cheating using a small invisibility jutsu, however no-one ever seemed to find out.

After at least one month of both clones being active, they finally ran out of energy and went poof after making sure that they weren't spotted and labeled as suspicious.

Naruto found out that they are in Atlas, one of the biggest cities in Remnant and the most advanced city thier is, however he was severely displeased when he found some kids being picked on because they had animal features, which he found out they were called Faunus, humans with animal traits. It reminded him of himself growing up in Konoha, when he was ostracized from something he had no control over. Out of sympathy for these kids he went over to some to even hang out for ten minutes just to make thier day a bit brighter, even though he got weird looks from others walking by.

He also learned that there was a terrorist organization called the White Fang. He couldn't believe about all the acts that they do, just to make the Faunus 'respected', they made them respect them but in a bad way, more like making them fear the Faunus.

He also found out that General Ironwood ran a place called Atlas Academy, a military style school, that dealt with dangerous situations along with Grimm extermination. But Ironwood also has a good 'business' deal with the Schnee's, one of the most wealthiest family on Remnant with thier dust corporations and all the business deals they make.

From the second clone scouted the surrounding area, he was surprised to see a lot of smaller cities surrounding the bigger cities with different leaders, but all following Atals' ideals of making soldiers for fighting. However, there was one thing in common in what he saw, they all treated Faunus' like absolute garbage, like they were dirt beneath thier feet.

With Naruto's little pickpocketing scheme, he did for a couple of months he managed to acquire a couple of thousand Ryo, however, he did donate a couple of hundred to the homeless to try and make thier lives a little easier.

oWo

As Naruto was walking down the streets of Atlas to go to the announcement made by the Schnee's about a new investment being made from thier own fortune into Atlas, and the people could vote in which type of stores they can put thier money into. E.G, food stores, clothes stores or even into the Academy. Naruto just had a feeling something will go wrong and decided to sneak into the announcement area just in case.

Naruto managed to find some new clothes from the money he pickpocketed from the unaware and managed to tidy himself up as well.

He now wore a 'punkish' black zip up jacket that had white trims on the zipper and some special white ankle length pants along with three black and red slash marks going from the upper thigh to lower knee position. To top if all of he was wearing some black sneakers.

His hair has been cut back to his upper back and the ponytail was eliminated, his bangs now have been cleaned up along with him asking them to be dyed a black colour, so now his hair was white with black bangs framing his face. For safety reasons he took of his mask and put it in his pocket to not freak anybody out.

He got multiple compliments from his hair and eyes as they were an interesting colour with white being the Schnee's hair main colour and icy blue eyes being the same. He often got multiple questions if he was an outcast of the Schnee family or even a secret child they had, which was starting to annoy him.

Naruto finally made it to his destination. A massive mansion that looked like at least half the size of the Forest of Death from his world. It was the Schnee mansion that looked like a grand scale mansion with multiple floors and rooms that maybe never used. It was a rich white in colour with some pale blue markings along with golden trimmings along the wall. However, the most eye-catching features was the massive staircase leading to the front door of the mansion and the most egotistical fountain ever that looked like it was made with pure gold along with diamond markings with a pure diamond snowflake that Naruto found out was thier personalized logo.

The front yard was massive and had lots of flowers and different plants, the grass was neatly cut everywhere and not a single piece of garbage could be seen.

In front of the staircase you could see a podium with several microphones attached to it along with some speakers located around the massive yard, along with lots and lots of white plastic chairs all neatly lined up in multiple rows, so people could sit down for the announcement.

Naruto decided that it was best to hide with his Invisibility Jutsu and hide just behind a massive pillar located near the edge of the house, close enough so he could stop something bad from happening.

oWo

Naruto soon found himself very bored with the announcement that was happening with what seemed like the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. Jacques has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

Behind him were what he assumed were his family as they all shared the same features, with the hair and eyes. Three girls and one boy.

The youngest one looked to be about a year older than Naruto with pure white flowing hair that was tied neatly behind her hair, her icy blue eyes nervously darting around the yard due to all the attention put on her.

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Just beside her was what looked like to be her older sister, who looked a few years older than her and looked like she was part of the military from how she was posturing herself in front of the crowd.

She is tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

However beside her was a young boy who had a very egotistic and 'I'm better than you' air around him, Naruto also noticed that the two younger females were keeping their distance away from him but keeping it subtle.

he has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. He is tall with a slender build.

His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back.

However, the figure that caused Naruto to momentarily freeze up and have a huge blush appear on his cheeks was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She also had the signature white hair and blue eyes, but she looked much more reserved than the rest of them, she also had a very shy attitude towards the crowd.

She had her hair let down showing it falling to her lower back and looked extremely silky and had the mixture of white and silver colours. She wore a dress that ended just above her ankles with a slit going up the side to her knee that showed of her pale skin tone, the dress was strapless and was pale blue in colour that radiated with her pale complexion.

Naruto was cut out of his musings when an explosion happened, and four members of the White Fang appeared in their signature white armour with thier black pants and their face masks appeared and took the younger girl as hostage, and quickly chucked her up towards the small balcony where the fifth member resided.

All the animal features were that of a deer, dog, and some creatures that Naruto's never seen before.

Naruto was surprised to see that the guards surrounding the family were already knocked out and the other members of the White Fang were surrounding the other members of the family. With the male looking rather pissed and the mature woman looking scared for her life and her family's life. The young boy however, fainted from being scared when the explosion went off.

The older sister had her hand on her weapon but was quickly stopped when a member put a gun to her neck.

The crowd meanwhile was freaking out, one hid behind the tree and was calling for the police or even General Ironwood. It was complete and utter chaos.

"FREEZE!" The masculine voice shouted out over the microphone making everyone stop in fear as they saw that he had a high-powered rifle aimed towards them, with the others all having guns pointed towards the family, along with the sixth member having a knife to the younger girl's throat on the balcony.

"Now! We want you all to know, that if you don't be quiet we will kill everyone here! Starting with Wiess Schnee if you don't hand over all the dust in this home within the next hour!" The member, supposedly the leader of the group.

Naruto having enough of this quietly made two clones while still invisible and snuck up behind the White Fang guards, while the original came out from behind the tree and transformed into his Alpha Beowolf form.

His Beowolf form was massive, about 7 feet long while on all fours, or about 7'5 standing bipedal, he had massive bone structures along his arms/legs, chest and even had some along his neck and face, along with massive claws that could easily rip through flesh and dent armour.

The only way you could tell he wasn't a normal alpha beowolf was because of his heterochromatic eyes.

He quickly became un-invisible to rescue the family in need.

POOF

Everyone was met with a sight of two young teenage boys appearing behind the three White Fang members and quickly knocked them out with a powerful blow to the back of the head by a fist covered in black aura mixed some blue chakra. Freeing the females and the male, however the family were to rattled and more scared of the gun now being pointed at them and the kid

Just about as fourth White Fang member was about to pull the trigger, both clones went through quick hand signs finishing on tiger and wordlessly blowing two separate fireballs at different angles, so the member will have a hard time dodging, however he didn't move away fast enough and was caught in the middle of the fireball.

And when the smoke cleared form the impact, there was nothing left of the body, just a crater on the ground and some extra crispy armour.

GROWL

Everyone's attention now turned around in fear of the growl as both clones vanished without a trace making everyone scared and the military style girl to pull out her weapon that was a sword and was metallic silver in colour.

What they saw terrified them, somehow an Alpha beowolf got past security and passed everyone's eyes, however what caught everyone's attention was the eye colour. One was icy blue with a slit for a pupil, while the other was pupiless deep red.

Everyone was on guard in case it attacked the family, but what surprised them was when it jumped up onto the balcony and started swinging wildly at the fifth White Fang member, as the member tried to shoot the beast down, all he did was miss under pressure or keep hitting his bone like armour surrounding his upper body.

As the White Fang member kept switching to offense and defense Weiss quickly took this opportunity to go towards the edge of the balcony, however, the White Fang member saw this and raised his gun towards Weiss instead of the beowolf in front of him, hoping to take her down with him.

However, that was never achieved as the Beowolf sliced of his arms, cutting through his aura making blood splatter all over the roof tops, making some of the more screamish audience members that were now watching from cover at a distance shriek form the blood.

Quickly ending the poor White Fang member slicing his head off, everyone watched as the Beowolf approached Wiess and gently picked her up by the back of her dress and jumped down from the balcony and onto the staircase below, and gently set her down.

As the Beowolf put Weiss on the ground who was still shaking like a leaf in a storm. The beowolf gently raised his hand towards Weiss and gently patting her on the head and back, as the Beast turned around he saw the looks of wonder, fear and awe in the crowd about a Grimm saving the heiress to the company.

SCHING SQUELCH

Everyone looked towards the beowolf that now had a sword blade sticking through its guts, but what shocked even more people was when the wound started freezing up, recognizing that it's insides were freezing up.

WHIMPER

However, no-one was prepared for the beowolf to start leaking black blood from its moth and fall to both knees and start struggling to breathe. Instead of fading away to ashes like they are supposed to, it had a black aura surrounding it and started changing shape.

As the aura went away, what everyone saw shocked them, it was the same white-haired boy with the Grimm mask on and the same eyes as the beowolf, with the sword now cutting much higher on his torso. With the blood still dripping down the boy's mouth and his eyes flashing brightly, to dull, before finally closing and collapsing onto the ground below

You could see the panic on the families face as they saw the older woman carefully take her blade out of the boy and watched him in stunned horror as he fell to the ground hardly breathing.

You watched as the mother of the two girls, running towards the boy as quickly as they could and quickly picked him up and rushed him inside to heal their and thier daughter's savior.

Jacques on the other hand was contacting local authorities about having three White Fang members unconscious scatter around his yard.

In the background you could see two of the maids come out from the mansion and carefully pick up the still unconscious boy, along with the second one carefully guiding out the members who were still around watching it complete disarray at seeing a young boy possibly die before their eyes.

Their efforts doubled when the boy completely stopped breathing in their arms, and shouts of hurry up echoed throughout the mansion as the older woman doubled her speed to go to the nursery room.

oWo

Naruto found himself in a black abyss, with nothing except for pitch-black space all around him, no sound was heard apart from his breathing.

'Where is this place?' He thought to himself floating down the darkness of the area.

'All I remember is saving the hostage, then unimaginable pain in my stomach' Naruto thought to himself, even more confused to than before, however, as what he finally thought registered he looked down towards his torso and found that he had a stab wound that was near his navel but just a bit above and to the right.

As he was looking around he saw a strange spectral figure floating in front of him, it didn't look human however, as it gently touched his head, and Naruto was assaulted by memories. Memories of his precious people.

Memories

As the memory was unfolding before Naruto's very eyes, he saw that he was significantly younger, probably just a child.

He saw one thing though that reminded him what happened this day.

The small Naruto was covered in blood, with his shirt torn to shreds, along with his pants in very poor condition along with his sandals already being destroyed.

His blonde hair was much shorter and the wrong colour than it is now, his whisker marks were still there, his crystal blue eyes still had some form of hope in them, rather than the icy blue ones he has now.

He was in an alleyway, near the Red-Light District, backed against the wall sometime during the night. The unfortunate thing was he was coming back from his little birthday dinner at Ramen Ichiraku, his sixth birthday, but now he is fearing for his life as a mob of about 12 people, most of them were just civilians, but he spotted some ninja in the mix as well.

As he was backed against the wall, two of the more well-equipped ninjas stepped forward, with some light escaping the above windows from the buildings beside them, one had silver hair holding a kunai in one hand, while the other had a scar across his nose and pineapple style hair, both with Hitai-ates around their forehead, signifying their ninja rank to the civilians.

As the one with the scar across his nose grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, preventing Naruto from moving due to the iron-grip the man had on his shoulders.

The one with the scar across his nose said "Mizuki, I think it's time to pay back a certain something! Come on, I have him pinned."

The ninja with silver hair, now known as Mizuki stepped forward with his Kunai in hand with a sneer on his face that could freeze many civilians. "With pleasure my friend." He spoke with malice in his voice.

As Mizuki descended upon Naruto stabbing him rather violently in the arms, to which Naruto shrieked out in pain, that was nearly loud enough to burst ear-drums at close range, however, what it did do was alert some roaming ANBU nearby of his whereabouts that were searching for him.

As Mizuki violently ejected the kunai form Naruto's bloody arm that looked nearly mangled, a sight that the others watching relished in some sick delight, Mizuki brought up the kunai above his head, about to plunge the kunai directly through the supposed demons' heart.

That was soon halted when the attacker suddenly dropped to the floor along with the bloody kunai on the ground and clutching his head and convulsing violently on the ground. The mob that was watching and cheering were soon screaming in fear, but they too were quickly subdued by snakes of different sizes, many even fainted from the sight.

Mizuki's partner was baffled at the quick change of events, about as he let go of Naruto to make a run for it he was suddenly constricted from the waist down with his arms even being trapped to his sides by a strange looking black snake.

Just before Naruto lost consciousness all he saw was two kunoichi dressed in ANBU attire with two different hairstyles and colour and masks. One was slightly shorter than the other, one had purple hair in a pineapple style, the other had silky, wavy black hair, the purple haired woman wearing a hebi mask, the other wearing an oni mask rushing towards them.

Memory End

Naruto smiled at the memory if when he was saved by those two, they became his very first friends that accepted him even though he was years younger than him.

He found out from them a week later that the two perpetrators were Mizuki and Iruka Umino, two chunin that were left orphaned and lost thier homes and friends from the Kyuubi attack all those years ago, and that they were massive Naruto haters.

The two chunin were stripped of their chunin rank and put into the T&I department where they were interrogated/tortured by the head there. The other civilians who were in the mob were either executed publicly for breaking multiple laws, while some of the more fortunate ones survived via bribing the civilian council.

He found out that the two responsible for saving him were Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi, who he stumbled upon in a dango shop just looking for some food to eat for the day.

He also found out that Kurenai lost her family from the Kyuubi attack, but didn't blame Naruto for being a demon, just an unfortunate person who had to carry the burden of being a Jinchuriki. He also learnt that Anko was treated as an outcast and still is, due to her being a traitor's student of Orochimaru, and they thought that she will follow in his footsteps. The three quickly became acquaintances, then friends when he bumped into them again the following week.

As Naruto was too busy lost in that memory he was then flashed another memory, where he made two more friends.

Memory

As Naruto who looked a bit taller than before from the last memory.

He was walking through one of the main parks in Konoha. As he was walking through the park, he was ignoring the many glares and harsh whispers thrown his way by the many adults that were obviously shielding thier kids from his presence. Even the kids themselves who moving away from the general area he was in.

It made him sad that this was happening, he was only looking for at least one more friend around his age, so he didn't feel like much of a bother to Anko and Kurenai, as he felt like if he kept going to them, that they will eventually start ignoring him as well.

As he continued walking with his head down towards the ground, he suddenly jerked his head up at breakneck speeds that almost looked like a blur to other people. His attention was immediately grabbed when he saw two girls huddled together back-to-back each of them looking towards a group of seven boys, all who looked older than them.

As Naruto moved closer to the commotion, his sensitive ears soon picked up small insults hurled towards the girls. Something that Naruto did not like one bit, he felt instant sympathy for the two girls, as he experienced this, but on a much, much larger scale.

Naruto decided to step in and get in front of both girls surprising them a bit.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted to the boys who now looked a bit wary of Naruto.

"What we are doing is none of your concern pipsqueak." The tallest boy said, from what Naruto could tell he was probably the leader of this rag-tag group and was the person who either suggested doing this or wanted to do this.

"Yes, it is! Why are you picking on these two pretty girls?" Naruto nearly demanded from them, it was a shame that Naruto's back was facing the girls, otherwise he would have seen them gain a slightly pin tinge to thier faces.

One of the wider guys along with one of the punk looking guys decided to test thier luck and got right into Naruto's face. One of his personal pet peeves, someone getting up into his face. As the wider person went to shove Naruto down and out of the way to continue what they were doing before this interruption. he was suddenly forced into one of his friends by a surprising amount of strength from Naruto.

"Don't! I will warn you only once! Get away!" Naruto shouted out, unknowingly tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra and exerting a small amount of KI that made the group of boys facing Naruto shiver and pale rapidly.

The group of guys finally realizing just who this guy is decided to make a smart decision and made a run for it... not without running into each other and tripping over their own feet first.

As Naruto saw that the boys have certainly disappeared and out of the park, he finally turned around and properly saw the girls for the first time.

What he saw made him freeze up a bit. He saw a girl with pupiless, pale white eyes with a tint of lavender in them and had dark blue hair that was in a hime-style haircut, she was wearing one of Konoha's clan symbols, but Naruto presumed it was from the Hyuga clan.

The other girl was at least a year or two older, but she was more hunched over and looked a bit on the skinny side. She had brown hair that was braided on one side but straight on the other ith a yellow clip in it, she also had chocolate brown eyes and had some sort of formal clothing on along with the Hyuga girl.

"Th-thank y-you." The Hyuga replied with a small squeak and stutter and bowed formally to him making Naruto a bit uncomfortable as he wasn't used to this type of recognition. The older girl soon followed, but with a much more struggled attempt and didn't go as low.

"A-ah! It was nothing. Just wanted to stop this bullying form happening, I mean why would they want to bully two pretty girls like yourself" Naruto replied with his arm scratching the back of his head and with a wide smile, making him almost look like a fox.

"I guess I would see you around!" Naruto said excitedly before running of, however before he could leave thier sight he heard a slightly more confident voice from behind him.

"Matte!" Naruto turned around to see that it was the girl with brown hair was the one who said it, but instead of walking over to him she just continued to yell out to him, probably to stay with the smaller girl.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as to why he was stopped, he didn't even think that they would want him to wait for something.

"What is your name whisker-chan?" He heard her ask, Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto! My name is Naruto!" He shouted out, nearly saying that accursed clan name that he had, he then bolted off into the distance.

"Th-thank you, Na-Naruto-k-kun" the small blunette said with a slight pink tinge still found on her face.

Memory End

This memory was a bit fonder for him, this was the first time that he wasn't absolutely ignored be another kid his age, even better that he made friends out of those two.

'Hinata-chan, Yakumo-chan' He thought with a small blush coming onto his face, he really missed those two with the years has been away from them.

He thought that he was going to be assaulted with more memories of his past, but that was not the case as he finally saw the spectral figure come back in front of him, but this time Naruto could see the figure clearly, it wasn't human, it was a black wolf with red eyes.

"Kze, tou-san!" Naruto said in surprise before he went to hug the spectral figure before he simply went straight through it as he turned around he saw that the wolf was shaking his head in a no fashion.

Which was quiet upsetting for Naruto as he finally had tears coming down his eyes and past his mask, as Kze got closer to Naruto he started to go around his body which was now found on both knees from him collapsing in sadness.

Kze even went for a small phantom lick, which was felt from Naruto. He swiftly moved his hand up to his face to see if he had any slobber on his face but found none.

"It's time to wake up Naruto. Remember I will always love you, my son" Kze said before his spectral figure started disappearing with particles flying around.

"Tou-san, don't leave me again please!" Naruto shouted out in sadness with tears still flowing down his face, reaching out and trying to stop his wolf father from leaving.

Kze took one more look at Naruto with his red eyes peering at him one last time, before vanishing leaving Naruto in the darkness all alone.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and fully collapsed on the ground, banging his fist against nothing all the while sobbing heavily.

That was until he felt a tugging sensation and suddenly saw white.


	4. Atlas Arc II

**Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my stories, I hope that you are enjoying the stories I have written so far. I'm updating stories based on how much motivation I have.**

**Story Note – Forgive me, but I made a mistake with Weiss' description, she does not have that scar as the White Trailer has not happened yet.**

**Also, if you guys are thinking I'm misspelling colour. I'm not. Depending on what country you are in it is either spelled color or colour, like armour and armor.**

**I put some humor in this chapter to show that it can be light-hearted at times and to give some of the characters more backstory/depth.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 4 – Atlas Arc II**

**_Last Time_ **

**_"It's time to wake up Naruto. Remember I will always love you, my son" Kze said before his spectral figure started disappearing with particles flying around._ **

**_"Tou-san, don't leave me again please!" Naruto shouted out in sadness with tears still flowing down his face, reaching out and trying to stop his wolf father from leaving._ **

**_Kze took one more look at Naruto with his red eyes peering at him one last time, before vanishing leaving Naruto in the darkness all alone._ **

**_Naruto couldn't take it anymore and fully collapsed on the ground, banging his fist against nothing all the while sobbing heavily._ **

**_That was until he felt a tugging sensation and suddenly saw white._ **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Naruto woke up, he found himself in a very large, pristine and clean room. As he turned his head slightly he saw that the room was mostly white in colour but had nice pale blue trimmings near the bottom and top of the room. He was also surprised that it wasn't just a pale white wall, no this room had snowflake patters in different shapes and sizes that were pale blue in colour.

As he continued observing the room he saw that he was in a hospital gown, but it wasn't tied up around his waist and they left his black and orange boxers on. As he looked at his waist he noticed that he had massive bandages wrapped around it, with some splotches of red on them, the only thing that didn't look any different were his bone like structures protecting his outer ribs from damage. He also noticed that he had a few machines attached to his body, the arm and chest region, he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor next to him.

He moved his arm up with a great deal of pain and felt his face... Naruto nearly had a freak out when he couldn't feel his mask on his face, but then he saw something white, red and black out of the corner of his eye and slightly turned his head that way and found that his mask was there on the bedside table. He was quite happy that it wasn't damaged but did gain some new scratch marks near the eyes and forehead.

He was about to continue his observation in the room but was interrupted when he heard a silent gasp from near the end of the room, as he looked towards the area the noise was heard he was met with a nurse that was writing some things down on her clipboard.

"Err, excuse me?" Naruto asked in his normal voice making Naruto jump a bit, he was always use to his double-layered voice from the mask. This made the nurse quit what she was doing and looked at Naruto with a critical eye, assessing him.

"Hello, miss?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of himself snapping the brunette nurse's attention back to his face, not his entire body.

"Ah sorry, we just thought that you wouldn't wake up." The nurse replied to Naruto, checking off a couple of things on her clipboard.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with a confused look almost giving him a lost puppy look. The poor brunette nurse nearly lost all her cool and glomped poor Naruto, however she just fidgeted and looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked genuinely confused, he was watching the poor nurse nearly lose herself from her dormant female side.

"W-well, it's just that, you weren't really meant to survive that stab, you have been in a coma for about a month now." The nurse explained trying to keep her 'Kawaii' instinct down the best she could.

"I... see." Naruto said sitting up from his bed and slowly getting his hand towards the mask on the bedside table. The mask settled on his face perfectly still, but now that Naruto looks at the mask now, it looks very similar to a White Fang mask, but has enough different markings and colouring to them.

"What are you doing sir?" The nurse asked when she saw the teenager move his arm towards the mask and put it on, then proceed to swing his legs over the bed and jump off the bed.

"I have overstayed my welcome. I believe it's time for me to go." He spoke somehow changing lightning quick into his clothes that he had on before the attack that seemed to be cleansed of any blood and the hole in his zip up jacket and undershirt have been mended so that the hole no longer showed, all this happened before the nurse blinked her eyes.

The nurse's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she quickly went up to Naruto and put a hand to his shoulder, even though he is possibly dangerous. He did get sent here by Willow Schnee, because he did save the heiress's life from the White Fang.

"Sir, please stay. The family would like to personally thank you for what you did." The nurse spoke out trying to keep her voice level from when Naruto looked her directly in the eye.

Naruto just slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Very well." he spoke out and waited by the door for the nurse to guide him.

"Alright than sir. Please follow me." The nurse spoke after putting her clipboard down on the bedside table for later research and went out the door with Naruto following her. Although the nurse couldn't help but feel intimidated when Naruto was following her. Like a wolf on the prowl. How ironic.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto had to admit, he was impressed with whoever designed this mansion, if he could even call it that. It was a beautiful contrast between different shades of blue and pure white, not like the kind he always woke up to in the hospitals back in his own world, but a clean white that reminded him of freshly fallen snow.

Although he was getting very weird looks from all the maids in the household and he could smell the overpowering scent of honey, judging by their pink faces when he was near them, it honestly still creeped him out. He was always used to getting scorned and belittled, and being the center of attention... well good attention that is. So, he briskly caught up to the nurse who was guiding him of fear of him being left behind to the others.

This led him up too now, standing just in front of a massive double wooden door with a beautiful insignia of a snowflake and a beautiful silver handle, with the nurse beside him who stopped a few seconds ago. When he listened carefully he could hear very faint whispers from behind the door. Something about apologizing and Winter and Weiss, that's all he could make out from the brief whispers. The nurse extended her arm out and knocked on the wooden doors, creating a hollow thunking noise.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

"Come in." He heard an aged masculine voice call out to him behind the door. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves, even though he has spent a fair amount of time with Beowolves, he still doesn't have that much experience involving humans after he spent years in isolation.

As the maid gently twisted the handle and carefully pushed forward to have the door open Naruto was caught off guard with how beautiful it looked. It had snow white and light blue accents in the room, along with wooden accessories, even small lamps and a candle stick with three wads of unlit candle wax, and a beautiful wooden table, and lounges that had deep blue and white accents and seemed to have silk like fabric. When he looked around on the walls there were plenty of pictures with the family and had a multitude of different snowflake designs along the wallpaper. However, what got Naruto the most was the fact that there were plenty of portraits of different artworks, and even pictures of people he has never seen before.

As Naruto was busy enjoying the sights of the room, it was dead silent the mustached man gave a nod to the maid, who the briefly bowed and left the room, gently closing the door behind herself with a slight click then it was silent, except for the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Ahem." That brought Naruto out of his little daydream and he instantly looked towards the source of the noise and found that it was Jacques Schnee that had an amused look on his face, the way you could tell, his moustache was angled upwards.

"Ahh, sorry, I guess I was too busy admiring the room." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed through the mask.

Jacques Schnee just nonchalantly waved it off with a small hand gesture, although you could hardly see from his expression, you could see some mirth dancing in his icy blue eyes.

"Think nothing of it, young man." Jacques replied in a dismissive tone and started slowly walking away from his family members and towards Naruto.

"I believed you wanted to see me for something, sir?" Naruto asked a little unnerved since Jacques was basically directly into his face and into his personal space.

The family was a bit put off by the mask, but sill kept their composure.

Jacques seemed to notice the discomfort and paced back a few steps, he finally cleared his throat and put up a more, business like attitude towards him.

"Ah, sorry. I was busy admiring your mask. It doesn't seem... like a normal Grimm mask." Jacques explained with a peering eye, although he couldn't see the massive sweat drop that formed on the back of Naruto's head.

'The first thing he brings up with me, is my mask and not why I was even in the mansion grounds uninvited.' Naruto thought to himself.

Ahem "Anyway. I wanted to thank you personally from saving us from those evil doers. You put yourself at risk when there were guards hidden and waiting for the perfect time to strike." Jacques said honestly getting a small smile from under Naruto's mask, it was then that Jacques did something that shocked his family members. He bowed to Naruto, not for long, maybe half a second to a second, but he still bowed to a stranger, he then proceeded to stand beside his wife.

"Also, may we see the face of our savior?" Naruto heard the mature woman standing beside Jacques say in a soft and fragile tone.

Naruto just sighed as he couldn't say no to this, he already has been healed for his troubles when he saved their daughter.

Naruto tilted his head down and carefully grabbed the mask point from the back of his head and gently pulled it off, still looking down he held it into his left hand and looked up to the family of Schnees. When he looked up he heard two gasps of surprise and when he looked to where the noise came from he saw the girl that he saved form the White Fang member, and someone who looked to be in their late teens and wore an expression filed with guilt for some reason.

However, both girls had a healthy blush on their face, being clearly seen by the heavy contrast with their pale skin tone.

"Young man, what is your age and how did you get into the grounds of the announcement?" Jacques said with some alarm bells that were ringing through his head about seeing someone this age and with his slitted eye makes it a bit more worrying about him being a Faunus.

"The answer to your first question, I'm thirteen, nearly fourteen, and I made my way through into the grounds by simply walking through the gate." Naruto replied, not all bothered by the heated glare sent his way by Jacques.

He could see the amount of surprise shown of the faces of the females of the family and briefly on Jacques before it was replaced with a contemplative look.

"I see..." Jacques said by taking his hand and putting it under his chin and glance suspiciously and curiously towards Naruto who was still standing strong showing no signs of nervousness in his form.

"Do tell, why would a _Faunus_ save us from your own kind?" Jacques asked Naruto while saying Faunus like it was poison to his own tongue.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when Jacques said Faunus like that, he wasn't a Faunus and he didn't mind the Faunus, mainly because they were treated just like he was.

"First of, I am NOT a Faunus, secondly I don't like the White Fang either. I saved your family because I overheard some members speaking about using your daughter as a bargaining chip!" Naruto spoke out in a steely voice that had a dangerous undertone to it and had some of his black aura seeping through his body, making small dents in the ground around him.

It was a stare off between Naruto and Jacques, with his family looking relatively concerned for the young teenager and how this will turn out.

Jacques finally looked away and went to the table that was situated behind the family and sat down on a couch that was made of the highest quality and motioned for Naruto to sit on the other side of the table on the second couch across from him, which he gladly did.

Jacques sat down with his elbows resting on both legs with his chin resting on the back of his hands and had his fingers intertwined with each other. Naruto sat laid back with one leg over the other and his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion.

"So, what do you want." Jacques said bluntly catching Naruto off guard with that question.

**Blink**

**Blink**

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow as he took his hands from behind his back and put them on his lap.

"What do you want? Money, A house, discounts." Jacques listed off with his fingers, Naruto looked at the family that was still standing up and were all looking at him with different expressions, waiting for his answer.

"Uhh, well... I sorta don't have a place to stay... and well, I want to be your youngest daughters' friend." Naruto answered honestly with an embarrassed expression on his face. He caught a quick glance of the family that was standing up and he saw a small blush forming on the youngest girls face along with spotting some hope in her eyes, the presumably eldest daughter looked at him suspiciously, losing the complete guilt ridden look she had before, and the eldest woman had a brilliant smile on her face.

"How big?" Jacques bluntly asked again leaning forward a bit with his eyes casting a scrutinizing gaze at Naruto's heterochromatic eyes whose eyes were widened out of proportion and had his jaw on the ground for such a blunt question that he really didn't know how to answer.

"Uhh, sorry, but I don't swing that way, I'm not into dudes like that." Naruto replied jokingly, this made Jacques sputter incoherently and made some giggles coming from the females... Well two of them anyway, the middle one just cast him a glare that could freeze him over if it could.

"Grr. No! NOT like that! How big do you want your house!" Jacques replied with his moustache curving slightly upwards, he however couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Well, it doesn't have to be too big, but spacious enough for me to train and well... improve on some things." Naruto replied to the question honestly, making Jacques raise a brow delicately but nod in understanding.

"Now, why do you want to be Weiss' friend?" Jacques asked his second question, he may or may not allow this depending on how he answers.

"Well... personal reasons sir." Naruto spoke looking towards Weiss herself and she found his gaze a little too much and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Oh. Care to explain?" Jacques probed for more information, everyone saw the look on Naruto's face despite being neutral he looked towards Weiss with an almost longing look.

"Well I guess. It's just that... I never had many friends growing up... everyone from my village found me a freak or a demon." Naruto started breathing in deeply and exhaling heavily, he found that the older woman moved from her spot and found her way next to Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Jacques enquired, however he promptly regretted it when he saw some tears forming into Naruto's eyes.

"I was ignored." Naruto's soft voice was powerful enough for the others to hear. "I was never allowed near anyone. The only way I could become part of society...was the fact that I was beaten on my birthday on October 10th" He spoke softly looking down and clenching his fists, nearly puncturing the skin. He heard small gasps and felt the gazes softening on his shaking form.

"Why?" Jacques asked now, no longer being the overprotective father, now a concerned person for this boy who was barely in his teens.

"It was because of a couple of factors. On the night of my birth, there was a beast that attacked my home. With enough power to cause a Tsunami with a swing of its tail. We couldn't kill it. The only way was to seal it... however no ordinary person could contain it... only a baby can with his or her under developed aura construct." Naruto spoke out gravely and with a small lie during the explanation and finally looked up, he was still crying and had some dry tear trails on his face.

"W-what e-else." He heard the soft, shaken voice of the mature lady beside him ask. He took her hand into his own, rough calloused hand for some emotional support.

"It was when I was five years old. My mother finally woke up from her coma. I was so happy to know she was alive, and I wasn't alone in the world... but when I met her, she looked at me with a face that could kill, and even called me a demon. All my hopes came crashing down and I was broken emotionally. That was when I found the Grimm." Naruto spoke out "They took care of me... I even found a father figure in the pack of beowolves, that is why I carry that mask, because they respect me enough to be leader. With the mask on I can understand the beowolves and they can understand me." Naruto spoke out and taking out his mask and revealing it in all its glory to the family.

"The reason why I want to be friends with Weiss, is because I had the same look of longing in my eyes and held hope growing up... I want to be her friend, so she doesn't become like me and keep it all in, until the boiling point." Naruto spoke truthfully and looked towards Weiss and had a small smile on his face.

"Too... grow up like that. I'm sorry." Jacques said as he shed a few tears about the situation, he may be a cold, manipulative bastard to some, but he cares greatly for his family.

"It's alright. I moved on, and now here I am. Talking to you guys, trying to find a purpose in life." Naruto spoke out and stood up, however before he could move out of the way he was brought into a bone crushing hug from Weiss, who was red in the face, either from the crying or embarrassment of touching a boy.

Jacques was dragged by the back of the collar to another section of the room and the eldest daughter was left still stunned about his little story. Her own opinion on him rising to astronomical levels to be able to go through all of that and still want to help others.

"Th-thank you." Weiss said from within the hug, her face was currently pressed against Naruto's chiseled chest and was trying very hard in not to remain there. She eventually broke the hug and looked to Naruto with her blue eyes shining brightly and she genuinely smile. "I will gladly be your friend" She said and wiped her sleeve against her eye to dry her tears.

Finally, the daughter who was dressed like she was ready for battle came up slowly to Naruto with her own eyes catching his gaze and slowly extended her hand outwards. "I'm Winter Schnee. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister... and sorry for stabbing you. I was scared when you... or well the beowolf you touched my sister." Winter spoke with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks and with a slight eye smile a certain cyclops does.

**_Narutoverse_ **

A man with gravity defying silver hair with a mask that covered most of his face and all of his nose, with a hitai-ate that covered one eye but left the other eye open was nose deep into his porn book, walking down the main street with his Jonin uniform on, not caring for the fact that he is late for an important meeting with his rival.

**ACHOO**

"Someone must be talking about me." he spoke and looked up from his little porn book and saw a disturbing sight.

It was Might Guy doing his horrifying Genjutsu in front of Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

_'Oh Uh'_ Kakashi thought to himself and briskly walking away in the other direction, ignoring the very 'manly' screams that was done by Might Guy.

**RWBYverse**

For some reason Naruto wanted to smile widely, but resisted the urge to do so, as he doesn't want to be seen as weird or a pervert.

"It's fine, Winter-san. No harm done, I've had much worse done to me." Naruto spoke out cheerfully, totally missing the flinches of Weiss and Winter when he mentioned that, but otherwise shook her hand.

_**Ahem** _

The trio looked to see a fairly amused wife and a rather downcast looking father, judging by the red hand-print that is seen on his cheek.

"So, uhh..." The woman trailed off obviously wanting a name.

"Naruto." Naruto replied to the unanswered question, causing giggles from the females.

"Weird name you have their, fishcake." Winter replied cheekily, the reaction she got was priceless. Naruto had his cheeks puffed out in annoyance, had his eyes closed and had his right leg stomping on the ground childishly.

"It means Maelstrom! Why does nobody get that!" Naruto said comically having a large rain-cloud hanging over his head with him comically 'drawing' random lines on the floorboards. Not seeing the growing sweat drops with the reaction he had.

_**AHEM** _

The older woman cleared her throat to get the attention back on herself. "I'm Willow Schnee, this grumpy old man is my husband Jacques Schnee." She introduced themselves in a merry tune.

"Nice to meet you both." Naruto replied completely coming out of the depressed act and rapidly shaking Wilow's hand.

However, Naruto heard something that no man... absolutely no man should say to a female... let alone his wife.

"I'm not old, you are clearly older than me you ice queen." Jacques grumbled and joked at the same time...maybe a bit too loudly but was still loud enough to be heard by the occupants of the room.

_**Gasp** _

_**Screech** _

Everyone saw Willow slowly and creepily turn her head, magical making a screeching noise in doing so and had her eyes set on Jacques with glowing white eyes that could easily kill a man if looks could kill.

"What... was... that... honey." She asked in a deathly calm voice that betrayed her current look while slowly stalking towards Jacques who was backing away in fear.

"Uh-uh-uh." Jacques tried to find an escape from his wife but was unable to when he tripped over nothing and started crawling his way back but hit a desk in the room. He watched his wife slowly come towards him with a very, very smile that only promised pain.

Naruto, Winter and Weiss all decided to turn around and play innocent bystander whilst whistling different tunes, completely ignoring the pained screams of a male, that surely turned feminine judging by the crunch and high-pitched squeal they heard.

Naruto tested the waters and turned around and he saw Willow standing over a beaten and unconscious Jacques who had swirly eyes and was holding his crotch in a very intimate manner.

'That was rude Jaques... she doesn't look a day over thirty' Naruto thought to himself or so he thought, but instead he was met with a blushing Willow just inches away from his face.

"My, my, into MILF's are we Nar~ut~to~." Willow said practically purring his name with a blush marring her pale skin.

"Naruto... don't flirt with mom." Winter said, while holding back giggles of her own to see her mother showing this much emotion again.

"Ehh, but I wasn't flirting Winter-san, I was only speaking the truth." Naruto said with a tilt of the head that made him seem like a lost puppy, especially with his slitted eye looking at them curiously.

"Keep this up, I might make you into my husband... if only I was younger." Willow said but then mumbled the last part with a massive blush.

"Enough, stop trying to steal my wife!" Jacques said, springing up from the ground all healed up and started playfully glaring at Naruto which still terrified him on many accounts.

One – When did he recover.

Two – His glare is terrifying. 'Note to self, grow a nice moustache or facial hair to make yourself look cooler.' Naruto thought, keeping that in his head for later use.

"I'm not, I'm just being friendly with her." Naruto replied with a wave of the hand, still missing Jacques glare get a little worse and the amusement of the other three girls in the room.

**_Sigh_ **

"Anyways, getting back on track. My wife convinced me to let you stay in this manor, or in the smaller one a couple of blocks away." Jacques said, shivering badly like it was a chunk of ice put down his back when he said convincing, and by the evil smile on Willow's face if he said no.

"You don't have to do this sir. I may be treated like an outcast, but you don't have to do this much for me." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Well, too bad. You already had a hard life, let us help you into getting use to things." Jacques said while walking towards Naruto and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do, Afterall you saved you saved our lives." Jacques said whilst waving his hand like it didn't matter.

Naruto turned his head to see the other reactions, Winter was looking stoic but had a curious expression on her face, Weiss looked on in hope and nearly looked like she was about to beg for him to accept the proposition. Willow looked like a mother who was proud of her decision.

**_Sigh_ **

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad. It will give me a place to stay. Very well, I will accept, but can I have the mansion that was a couple of blocks away? I'm used to being alone and taking care of myself." Naruto said with a bitter smile at the end but stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Jacques gladly took.

"Of course, we will take you there." Jacques said whilst gesturing to his family who now all had small smiles on their face, although Willow's and Winters looked a bit biter from his last statement. "And, maybe we will get you some new clothes." Jacques said whilst also gesturing to Naruto's... odd sense in style, which he could only laugh nervously at.

**END CHAPTER**

**I know that there was no action in this, but this will be a relatively slow story/arc, this was just to have a deeper backstory to the Schnee's and Naruto's relationship.**

**I know that Jacques and Naruto's little skirmish and how they treated each other after he explained his life growing up was very awkward, but I was running out of ideas at this point.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the small humor between Willow, Naruto and Jacques, this was to let you know that this won't be taken seriously all the time and can have light-hearted, comedic moments.**

**Next Chapter – Atlas Arc III**


	5. Atlas Arc END

It has been about six months since Naruto was lent a house by the Schnee's, he was quite close with most of the family, except for Winter and Weiss' brother, Whitley Schnee. He didn't know why Whitley hated him so much. Not only that but Weiss started acting weird towards him as well, such as calling him a 'dolt' and basically calling him out for whatever thing he did wrong, which was getting really annoying quickly.

Winter was off doing business with the Atlas military, so she was hardly around, so it was basically him with the Schnee's with him having to avoid Whitley as he was just too annoying to be around with his 'above thou' attitude.

Willow for her part was like a mother towards Naruto and helped him get up to date with human etiquette and with his formal 'human' training, so he doesn't rely on his Grimm form.

Speaking of his Grimm form, it spread like wildfire of a Grimm that was different and helped rescue the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. So now some people had conflicted feelings towards Beowolves because of him.

Naruto enjoyed his little mansion that he got as a reward he got, although he didn't exactly want it, he still felt a part of the Schnee family, something he wasn't able to experience until he was 7 and was with Grimm funnily enough.

Naruto was still the same height as he was 6 months ago, and he has some more refined movement from all the etiquette lessons from big mama Schnee, although he was still wearing his mask, everyone was now use to it and the deep voice that came with it. He still has phantom pains all over his body from when he messed up even slightly. Canes were not fun.

He was walking through his mansion that had maids walking through the hallways cleaning up, like they always did. He always felt sorry for them and helped out as much as he could to help them lighten the work load, but they just waved him off saying it was fine and they could handle it perfectly, although some did accept the help and they were blushing the entire time.

He enjoyed having a home instead of living on the streets or in a darkened cave.

As Naruto was walking down the streets of Atlas, he noticed some people staring at him and waving at him with smiles on their faces.

**'They must be from the event that I saved the heiress at, or maybe they just recognise me from the walks I have been doing.'** Naruto thought to himself as he continued walking towards the 'official' Schnee mansion.

As Naruto walked through the gates, he got a shudder thinking of one of the first training sessions he had. They were relatively disappointed on how bad his form was and decided to personally train him. They soon found out that Naruto relied heavily on fancy footwork and a large amount of trickery, and if need be a shit tone of brute force.

At first the training was against Winter with her weapon and against Naruto who only had his fists and he had to practice footwork and quick thinking in order dodge her attacks. It ended with a lot of pain from Naruto and multiple cuts and gashes, but he soon was able to dodge attacks, but he couldn't get within range to deliver his counter attacks.

It was after two months of training with Winter to improve his reflexes and footwork he was finally given a weapon of his own, not just using his fists. During the training they noticed that he loved using his fists, but he always had his eyes on the weapons that Winter and even Weiss had. So not only did they make two gauntlets that fuse with certain dust crystals they also gave him a tantō and can be infused with dust for certain after affects.

His gauntlets were a metallic silver and had white highlights, which in his opinion made a great colouration on the gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves covered his fists and knuckles and went all the way up to the middle of his arm with many different valves on them that can change the dust attribute on them with a fully automatic dust chamber that spins when his arm hits a certain angle. He always wore them, he never knew when an attack could happen next.

His tantō was a small 10 inch blade that was midnight black in colour and had some very light blue patterns of small 'splotch' marks on it, it also held a small rotating dust barrel along the hilt of the small blade that had a small button just before it that allowed the dust barrel to become 'active' and if he pushed it again, it would become on 'standby' mode, the hilt was a pale blue colour with a small emblem of three red slash marks on the hilt of the blade. The dust barrel had three different types of dust; Ice, Air and Lightning.

The reason why Naruto chose a tantō was because of his memories of his old world where he saw Hebi otherwise known as Anko and sometimes even Oni also known as Kurenai use those blades, they were small and hard to see and they moved quick and were hard to stop when they were swung in certain areas,. with dodging being the only real option to them. With the added effects of the Dust mechanism, it will be much harder for them since he can extend the size with the power of the dust; creating an extended reach and nasty side effects if you got hit.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Naruto patiently waited for the door to open to the mansion and start discussing some things about travelling again, he couldn't stay in one place for too long otherwise he gets bored and he gets dangerous when he is bored.

The door was opened by a maid of the Schnee household, when she noticed him, she bowed down as a sign of respect, much like all the maids and butlers do when they see him now, which is kind of annoying to Naruto.

"I'm here to talk to whoever is available." Naruto stated politely to the maid who is now no longer bowing towards him.

"Of course, I believe the family is all together right now." The maid replied and started to lead Naruto to the meeting room.

**-N-AoaA-**

Naruto was in the meeting room with all the Schnee family and most of them looked happy to see him, while Whitley was less than impressed to see him. Naruto locked eyes with Whitely and the Schnee family could have sworn that they saw sparks flying between them.

"Naruto. Please have a seat." Jacques said gesturing to one of the many available seats around the room.

**"Thank you."** Naruto said and sat down on a nice comfy chair, that was the furthest away from Whitley and closer to Weiss and Winter, much to Weiss' embarrassment as her face had a nice tint of pink on them.

"Now, my boy. I heard you needed to talk with us?" Willow asked this time, she was glad that Naruto arrived because now they were more of a family than they have ever been, she just hoped that both boys could get along.

Everyone heard Whitley scoff and he abruptly stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Probably something about finally realising he is trash and doesn't belong in Atlas." Whitley shouted out in an un-Schnee like fashion and left the room without anyone trying to stop him as they were stupefied by that reaction.

**"Grrr."** Naruto growled out as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while glaring at the spot Whitley sat at, his growling was cut short when he felt a hand go on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw that it was Willow who had a sad smile on her face.

"It's OK Naruto. I will be speaking to him later." Willow pointed out, Naruto calmed down after that statement, and the atmosphere in the room grew relatively tense, as seen by Winter, Weiss and even Jacques pulled their collars and metaphorical steam came out.

**"I don't know what it is with me he hates."** Naruto said quietly and looked towards the other Schnee's in the room.

"I think it was because I was like that, but I have changed a bit since you have arrived." Jacques said, he was disappointed in himself for acting like that, and now he knew how it felt when someone is like that, it is very annoying.

"Anyways, before you were rudely interrupted by my younger brother, what were you going to day?" Winter asked she had some anger held on her face, but it wasn't for Naruto, it was for her pesky brother.

**"Oh, uhm, I was wondering if you guys could spare me some lien, I was thinking of going to Menagerie, and try to improve relations there. If you will allow me of course, because I was wanting to see how things are going over there and maybe get some more help with training and learning more things about a Faunus, because I grew up with Grimm."** Naruto asked with some curiosity, he saw that all of the family looked upset, well as much emotion on their face shows at least.

As Naruto looked around the room, he saw that Weiss looked upset that he wanted to leave so soon and go to a different continent entirely, however, when Weiss saw that Naruto was looking at her, she 'Hmphed' and looked away, but Naruto did see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Winter was stoic as usual, but her eyes held curiosity for Naruto and was contemplating on whether that would be a good idea, as shown by her faraway look on her face and it looked like she was just blanking out on everything.

Jacques was rubbing his moustache and thinking that this might be a good idea and was thinking of doing a little gift if Naruto was to go through with this, sort of an apology by the Schnee's as a whole for the less than average treatment towards the Faunus as a whole.

Willow looked the most concerned, she had quite the bond for Naruto, she didn't know whether it was the maternal feeling for him because of his poor treatment in life and was raised by the Grimm of all things.

"How long will you be gone for?" Willow asked with curiosity, breaking the small silence between the family and Naruto.

**"I would be gone for about a year or two, I might relax there for a while, whilst I train and learn some things there."** Naruto answered the question getting a small nod from Willow.

The silence was interrupted when Weiss suddenly shot up and left the room, nearly in tears at that point, she opened the door and then slammed it shut.

**Sigh**

"I'll go talk to her." Winter said calmly as she stood up and went to go find Weiss. However, as she was about to walk through the door, she stopped and looked at Naruto directly in the eyes and gave a small smile. "I think you should do it, it is a good idea." With her piece said, she exited the room, leaving Naruto and the two adults in the room by themselves.

"I think that you should go, not for the entire thing about improving our relationships only, but it training as well." Jacques said, with Willow nodding her head in agreement, Willow went to get some Lien for Naruto to have for this trip and Jacques went to get some paper to write a formal note for the Chief of the Menagerie area.

It took a couple of minutes for Willow to come back with some spare Lien for Naruto, and as she gave the amount to Naruto, he was shocked to find that there was over 20,000 Lien for him.

Naruto looked up in confusion, all he received was a small smile from Willow and she explained. "That should be enough for at least 4 years if you spend that long over there, and please try to make some good relations between us and the Faunus if you can." Willow asked quietly, Naruto nodded and pocketed the Lien in his wallet, making it looked stuffed to the brim with the amount of Lien cards and even some coins.

**"Thank you... Kaa-san."** Naruto said to Willow, he heard her gasp in surprise then he was assaulted by a massive hug from said person, who was also shedding tears of happiness.

"Aww! Thank you, I was wondering if you were going to say that at some point. You just made my day!" Willow basically squealed out and started nuzzling her cheek along Naruto's after she took the mask off.

**Ahem**

Naruto and Willow both looked up and saw that Jacques had a proud smile on his face and hugged Naruto as well.

**'He must have heard me.'** Naruto thought to himself, although he already had one father figure, he wouldn't mind having a human one.

"You know, this might seem like to much, but how would you like to be adopted into the family?" Willow asked Naruto, who had a shocked expression on his face, his jaw dropped so low that it was having an intimate moment with the ground.

**"R-really? But I don't want to burden you guys even further."** Naruto said to them, but he was interrupted by a classic pinch to the cheek when his mask seemingly was lifted up by an invisible force, and a very sweet smile on Willow's face.

"Naruto, dear. You are not a burden don't think of yourself like that." Willow asked with a sweet smile that even had Jacques turn ghost white and back away a couple of steps.

**"Itai! Stop it hurst. Im sowwy!"** Naruto yelled out in obvious pain from having his cheek pulled like that.

"Naruto, you have done so much for this family, like letting us reconnect after some bad relationships between us, and I think that Whitley will improve if there is another boy around his age around." Jacques said as he watched in amusement as Naruto rubbed his red cheek after his wife let go.

**"But what about my relationship with Weiss, I'm sure she must have romantic feelings for me, heck I think even Winter does."** Naruto pointed out the obvious, he finally learnt from over hearing the maids about their crushes on the boy.

"We will ask them later." Willow said as she did indeed know that Weiss and Winter had feelings for the boy that entered their lives recently.

"So, Naruto I will allow some time to think about this and you can take some time in going through." Jacques said and gave Naruto the letter he was writing and got a butler over the intercom and asking them to get an entire suitcase of Dust and Lien for a trip.

**Timeskip**

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the cargo area where he will be flown over to Menagerie, he was dragging two suitcases, one for his clothes and other necessities and one as a sorry gift for Menagerie, this included lots of Dust and a high amount of money for them to prosper on.

It was about 6 hours since that conversation about adoption, he went through multiple theories and different ideas, since he got rid of his family name entirely, he felt kind of naked without a last name, he knew that he was taking this way to quickly, but he liked the name.

Naruto Schnee, it didn't have that bad of a ring to it, it rolled of the tongue and gave him a mysterious mystery to him for others to solve like a puzzle, so he might be able to get more attention like that.

So, when he made his choice he found Jacques and Willow talking to James Ironwood, the person who runs Atlas Academy, and as soon as Naruto walked in the room, he knew Naruto from Winter, and to say Ironwood was impressed by Naruto surviving with Grimm was an understatement, so much so that Ironwood offered him to be part of the Atlas Academy when he was of age to do so.

Naruto told Ironwood that he will think about it, he didn't want to make any important decisions right away, he still wanted to experience other places first. Ironwood accepted that and promptly left, after thanking Naruto for his efforts in stopping the White Fang that day.

After James left and Naruto and both of the adult Schnee's were alone Naruto told them he had made his decision about the adoption.

**Flashback**

**"I have come to a decision about the adoption offer you guys gave me earlier."** Naruto said blankly, as soon as he said that both Willow and Jacques leaned in and Jacques was rubbing his moustache.

"So, what do you think?" Jacques said to Naruto, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his wife was also heavily anticipating his answer.

**"I have decided to..."** Naruto decided to play a small game with them and leave them a couple of seconds before he answered the question.

"And?" Both Willow and Jacques asked at the same time, even after all this time they rarely saw this side of Naruto, he was mostly serious and rather distant sometimes.

Naruto took off his mask and clipped it to his pants belt, a new addition to keep his mask in case he didn't want to wear it.

Naruto let out a smile, a genuine smile. "I have decided to accept your offer. I want to become a Schnee." Naruto finished what he started.

He saw the reaction of Willow first because she showed the most emotion, she quite literally rocketed off her seat and started hugging the life out of Naruto.

"Aww! Welcome to our family, Naruto." Willow said as she continued to hug Naruto, not seeing his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Honey, I think you are killing him from your excitement." Jacques pointed out and gesture to Naruto, Willow followed his gesture and saw Naruto's face turning purple and she immediately let go of him, so he could breathe again.

"Ahh, sorry Naruto." Willow said with some embarrassment after nearly killing her new son.

"Think nothing off it, I have been through much worse." Naruto said jokingly whilst taking some nice deep breaths of air.

Jacques stood up from behind his desk and walked around and hugged Naruto. "Welcome to the family, Naruto Schnee." Jacques said from within the hug.

**Flashback End**

That was an interesting hour, with Jacques and Willow working on the adoption papers, which was challenging because Naruto wasn't registered in any of the 4 Kingdoms, so they had to make an entirely new file for him, so Naruto had to fill out his information such as parents, birthplace and his birth date, height and many more personal details.

Naruto was bought out his thoughts when he heard a clearly male voice speak out to him when he was in the hanger for the ride to Menagerie.

"Are you ready? It's going to be a long flight." The man asked, he was wearing a helmet with a microphone attached to it and he was wearing a pilot suit.

"Yes, I am ready." Naruto said dragging both wheelie suitcases and brought them and put them inside the aircraft and hoped in himself and strapped himself down in the middle, so he could have some room to rest on the flight.

"This is aircraft 04, getting ready for flight." The pilot spoke out through the microphone, the pilot then started the engines and the blades started spinning and then the hanger doors opened fully allowing for the aircraft to take flight into the air.

'Let's hope this ends well.' Naruto thought to himself as he started to close his eyes to rest during the flight.

**END CHAPTER**

**So, Naruto has been officially adopted as a Schnee, I know that some of these characters are very OOC, but it's my story and I believe that Naruto can change people quickly like he did in the anime canon.**

**So, should Naruto go to Atlas, or should he go to good old Beacon.**


End file.
